


Texting

by WaffleBaffle



Series: Mitjo Drabble [2]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Texting, communication through text, mitjo - Freeform, telling a story through texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBaffle/pseuds/WaffleBaffle
Summary: Basically Mitch and Jonas texting





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random drabble because I need more of these boys in my life, also I found it hard to write Mitch's texts since I tend to type more like Jonas so sorry if they're not too great. Mitch is in bold and Jonas italics, enjoy!

6:00 pm

**scach just neely crashd car**

**crazy bich**

_Wait…what? Is she okay? Are you okay???_

**yh we fine spots but car is bit fuked haha**

_You guys really need to be more careful_

**not my fult she cray i told her 2 be carful**

_-_- you’re all crazy_

**haha thnks spots**

**u doin nerd stuff? ??**

_What exactly is nerd stuff? I’m working on this project we’re meant to be doing together_

**ha so nerd stff**

**haha u nerd**

_Well someone has got to do it -_-_

_What are you doing?_

**gunna get hiiigh wi buds**

_You’re going to give Buddy weed?!?!_

**he luvs it. dnt wurry spots**

_Well I got to do work, talk to you later. Have fun getting high with your pet_

**will do spots**

2:02 am

**u r a cute u kno?**

**fuk ignor me i drink 2 muc**

**mch**

_Mitch? Are you drunk?_

**spots ! u up? y u up? ?**

_The phone pinging woke me up, what are you doing??_

**i drink 2 much haha**

**an wa thnkin bout u**

_About me…? Why?_

**coz u cute haha**

**shit i gunna b mad at me 2 moz**

_You’re going to be mad at yourself?_

**yh 4 tellin u u cute**

_……_

_I’m not cute Mitch. You’re just drunk._

**u r cute**

**i dnt lie**

**smetimes**

_Mitch, go to sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow_

**boooo u partay pooop**

_Goodnight Mitch_

**nite nite pots**

**u cute**

* * *

 

5:00 pm

**wat happned?**

**u ok?**

**spots**

**joey**

**anser me plz**

_Sorry, just had to help clean up the house_

_I’m fine, sorry for worrying you_

**y u run of?**

_Because it was a stupid thing to do_

_I’m so sorry Mitch, I don’t know what I was thinking_

_I was just confused after your texts last night and just…ugh._

**i lik it**

**it wa gud**

_What?_

_You liked it? Are you being serious or is this a joke?_

**serius**

**we shud do it agen soooon ;)**

_But…why?_

**??**

_Why would you want to kiss me? I’m just some fat nerd_

**no joey i told u u r cute**

**n i want 2 kiss u 4 agess**

**i likd u 4 eva**

_I don’t understand…._

**im sory spots i bin a jerk**

**but i do lik u**

_I like you too Mitch_

**rly?**

_Yeah haha, I don’t just kiss anyone_

**gud**

**wana hang?**

_Sure, I’ll go ask Sue_

10:15pm

_I had a great time today_

**me 2**

**ur grate**

_Shut up, I’m not great…_

_So, what does all of this mean?_

**meann?**

_Yeah, for us…are we just friends, or?_

**sup 2 u spots**

**i gldly show u of**

**dnt car wat any 1 thnks or sayz**

_:) Neither do I_

**rly?**

**coz we dunt av to let peple no**

_I don’t care who knows, I like you Mitch Mueller_

**n i lik u joey wagnerd**


End file.
